vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100626-1800-pvp-weapons-for-pve
Content ---- They acknowledged that they agree this isn't intended and are working on it, but haven't announced anything yet. | |} ---- is it a priority right now or is it something they'll look into after the long list of other stuff is done? | |} ---- ---- yeah I love how pve'ers are mad about one peice or gear being better from the other style of play, when our stuff is completely broken in pvp | |} ---- ---- I like both pvp and raiding, however it's wrong on both ends. PvE gear should never be better than PvP gear in PvP, even when it's just 1 piece that is pve compared to a pvp set. I really hope the changes to pvp power and pvp defense will be good. But with that comes also a fix/nerf to the 1800 weapons for PvE. Top pvp gear should never be better in pve than pve gear Top pve gear should never be better in pvp than pvp gear | |} ---- Actually they danced around on their words a little, tried some spin and admitted they have no idea. This was the itemization lead dev. on Nexus report. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is true, but you could buy 30 in a day, but in PVE you have 1 chance a week in hope the weapon drops, then has the correct RNG....Wait you still have to put in more time b/c you need to kill the raid boss. No matter what way you look at it, the PVP items are easier to get and thus it shouldn't be better than PVE. But again a game needs to have TWO different character windows. PVE and PVP. You can only equip PVP gear in your PVP character window and PVE gear in your PVE character window. You are not able to PVP in your PVE character and you are not able to PVE in your PVP character. EASIEST WAY TO FIX THE GEAR ISSUE BUT GAMES ARE TO DUMB TO THINK OF THIS. | |} ---- No they will have to get a crafted weapon. | |} ---- I had an adventus, salvaged it after getting 1800 weapon because its BIS pre raid. Sorry I dont agree with only solutions that work for you | |} ---- ---- Or not touch pvp weapon in pve at all and actually make pve drops more viable, because so far only ONE thing... has any decent use in pve from pvp and that is the 1800 weapon, not the 1500 not the 1200, only the 1800 epic thats hard to acquire in its own. You are forgetting that I am a pve player who WENT to pvp just to get this weapon FOR pve and salvaged whatever else I was using before. | |} ---- Yeah and I'm the PVE player who doesn't want to buy a carry in PVP to optain PVP gear to PVE better. | |} ---- Sounds like a personal problem IMO Telegraph uptime, a good amp spread and smart ability allocation does loads more for you than gear. Get a full set of Epochos or Adventus, toss in some half decent runes and go. | |} ---- You dont even need a carry, its all about OP comp, its not hard to get 1800. | |} ---- this | |} ---- I obtained it by queing with a guildie and playing hard, Sorry you are lazy And how does that make any logical sense? just because I chose to get the weapon and you didnt, means it needs to be nerfed so its not viable for pve? Just because you cant have what I have I cant have it? lol how selfish of a person are you? | |} ---- That has nothing to do with it. What is the design perspective behind the PvP stat, to enable PVP obtained gear to be more desirable than PVE obtained gear. Why is it not the same the other way around, where PVE obtained gear is best for PVE? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I never understood why people never advocated for this. | |} ---- ---- wow this would be 15 times better than the current mess they have on the PTR rightnow If you thought pvp stat was confusing before... Please, just do what he said Carbine | |} ----